


冰淇淋

by 00Yaya00



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Yaya00/pseuds/00Yaya00
Summary: 人质死了…
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	冰淇淋

人质死了

无辜的女孩被发现时眼睛里面漆黑一片，血液早就凝固，恶臭充斥着鼻腔，苍蝇四处飞舞扰人心神。托尼手里攥着的照片是她和朋友出去玩的时候拍下来的，带着兔子耳朵手里拿着荧光棒，因为参加偶像的应援活动笑得很开心。女孩悄无声息得盛开了，又在孤独中死去。

犯人躲进了音乐节的现场，鼓声吉他声主唱的嘶吼人群的欢呼声声不断，在托尼的脑子里反复回荡，像是钢钵一刻不停地碰撞。

托尼是第一个发现犯人的，犯人正穿着连帽衫在人群的尾部安静地看着乐队的方向，托尼气上心头一脚踹了犯人的后腰，犯人随着攻击倒在地上，周围人一阵惊呼。托尼冲上去坐在了犯人的腹部，对着他的脑子一拳又一拳。附近的史蒂文和娜塔莎听见骚动赶到了现场，史蒂文拉住了托尼，娜塔莎绑起了犯人。

犯人面部满是血污，托尼在不断喘气。

“你不能这么做，”史蒂文说，“你不能在这里杀了他。”

“他杀了那个女孩。”

“我们都为此感到难过，托尼”

“她曾有多好的未来…”托尼有些脚步不稳，“那个混蛋…就这样杀了她”

“托尼…听我说，托尼，”史蒂文抓着他的肩膀，“你待在这，试着放过这件事，我们来处理这个混蛋。”

托尼轻微的点了点头。

“走吧，娜塔莎，顺便通知其他人犯人找到了。”

托尼瘫坐在供人休息的折叠椅上，看着天，天上什么都没有。托尼明白，即使做了超级英雄，他也有救不了的人也有打不赢的仗，可是如果，如果自己能再快一点点想得更快一点点，是不是那个女孩就不用牺牲是不是就能救更多的人。

就一点点就好，一点点。

“叮咚”手机响了。

托尼不想管，他没有心情去应付任何人。

“叮咚”“叮咚”“叮咚”

这就有点烦了。

这回响起了手机铃声，看来这位是不联系到自己不罢休啊。托尼还是接起了电话。

“史塔克先生，你在哪里？我听说那个犯人被捉住了，大家都陆续回去了，你在哪里啊？还有啊，我听说那个女孩出事了，罗杰斯队长他们都很伤心，我也觉得很伤心。对了，我听见罗杰斯队长还数落你，说你随心所欲什么的，发生了什么，怎么回事？还有那个女孩实在是太让人伤心了。”

托尼不想听彼得再说一句话直接挂掉了通话。他想要的酒或者别的什么都好，能让他暂时忘掉现实。

没过多久，托尼听到了一阵急促的脚步声。

“史——史——塔克先生，”来人喘着粗气。是彼得。

彼得扶着自己的膝试图缓和自己的心肺。

“你来这干什么？”

“因为史塔克先生的声音听起来很难过，所以我赶紧来了。”

“这是我最喜欢的冰淇淋，”托尼疑惑地看了一眼面前的小青年接过了草莓冰淇淋，“我觉得你会喜欢。”

刚刚托尼在彼得的死缠烂打之下来到了游乐园———他说这是一个能让所有人开心的地方。好吧，托尼确实开心了一些。

“真男人永远不惧怕粉色，”托尼认真端详了手里的冰淇淋，“这冰淇淋确实好吃。”

“真的？我很喜欢这里的冰淇淋我每次来这里我一定会吃的，史塔克先生喜欢那真是太好了。”

史塔克歪歪扭扭地坐在树阴下的长椅里，外面阳光明媚，四处传来游人兴奋的尖叫，彼得端正的坐着，俩人认真地吃着冰淇淋。

“说实话，你怎么知道我心情不好的？”

彼得笑着看托尼嘴里的冰淇淋还在相融，他现在像听见乌龟问它为什么有壳。

“这太明显了。”

“有吗？”

“当然有啊。”彼得一边笑着说一边吃冰淇淋。

至少对我来说是这样的。彼得突然意识到。


End file.
